Tools employed in fluidic systems have various characteristics that affect how well suited they are for the specific applications in which they are employed. Control of effective density of a tool may be important in one application while flexibility and sealing integrity thereof might be of importance in another application. Many different manufacturing techniques have been developed to fabricate tools. Each technique has advantages over some techniques while having disadvantages when compared to others. Which manufacturing technique is used to make a particular tool is often selected based on the desired final characteristics that the tool needs to have. Industry is therefore receptive to new tool designs and new manufacturing techniques that may have advantages to those currently available.